stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
120: Snafu
Snafu, A.K.A. Experiment 120, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to discombobulate enemy plans by any possible means; he will also thwart any attempt to capture him, and thus can only be caught by accident. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Pleakley foolishly brought the hose inside the house, and his pod got wet. His episode also features the rescued experiments: 010 Felix, 032 Fibber, 033 Hammerface, 054 Fudgy, 103 Stamen, 204 Nosox, 222 Poxy, 275 Tickle-Tummy, 303 Amnesio, 323 Hunkahunka, 390 Slimy, 544 Thresher, 586 Tank, 603 Zap, 609 Heat, 617 Plasmoid, and 624 Angel; and the rescuers: 149 Bonnie, 150 Clyde, 158 Finder, 199 Nosy, 221 Sparky, and 258 Sample. Three of the nine incidents are Clyde who trips over the obstacle course, Bonnie whose face smashes into a board, and Finder who gets trapped in the monkey bars. Personality Snafu is a mischievous, cunning, and conniving experiment. This is proven when he turned all of Lilo and Stitch's plans to save the imprisoned experiments in Gantu's ship against them, and also sabotaged Gantu's plans to turn all the remaining experiments from good to bad. However, his desire to foil plans seems to come from his programming, and he is initially unable to distinguish friend and foe. Snafu seems to be somewhat sadistic, as he laughs every time he manages to foil a plan. Since he was programmed to sabotage enemy plans by any possible means, he is very resourceful, with even Jumba acknowledging that he can only be caught by accident. The only thing Snafu hates the most is having his own sabotage backfire on him. However, after Stitch revealed his love to Angel, Snafu became touched while shedding tears and changed his heart. Appearance Snafu is a small dark green/teal cephalopod-like experiment with a roughly reptilian face with wide mouth, small white eyes with black pupils, a small round body, little arms and legs with small hands and feet, little tail, black markings on his back and six telescoping prehensile tentacles on his large dome head; three on each end of his head. Special Abilities Snafu is a master at foiling any and all complex plans. He is also highly elusive due to his plan-foiling skills, and can only be captured or defeated by accident. His tentacles are elastic, able to retract into small lumps on his head, and he often uses them for mobility or gripping objects. His eyes can serve as magnifying lenses, and he has the incredible ability to tamper with machines. Weaknesses Apparently, when foiling complex plans, Snafu doesn't always anticipate his actions backfiring on him. He can also be caught while vulnerable, but only by accident. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Snafu ScreenCapture-20-01-15-02h57m19s617.jpg|Snafu's experiment pod ScreenCapture-20-01-15-02h57m34s387.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-03h05m25s039.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-03h05m36s662.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-03h06m02s872.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-10h51m57s132.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h28m41s157.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-10h52m47s204.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h29m33s915.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h29m53s509.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h30m07s283.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h30m40s344.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h31m04s139.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h31m13s489.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h31m27s006.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h32m28s368.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h32m44s687.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h33m09s288.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h34m06s206.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h34m20s581.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h34m37s355.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h34m46s590.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h35m00s449.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h35m14s013.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h35m37s057.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h36m03s841.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h36m14s479.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h36m27s740.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h37m19s106.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-17h54m34s689.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h37m45s658.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h37m54s631.jpg ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-09-46.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h39m08s119.jpg|Sabotage! ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h39m36s281.jpg|Snafu switching Gantu's tapes ScreenCapture-20-01-15-15h39m52s325.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h40m21s037.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h40m29s784.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h50m20s293.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h50m02s836.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h50m40s390.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h51m29s714.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h50m55s184.jpg|Snafu whispering in Sample's ear ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h51m32s116.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h51m51s225.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h52m24s069.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h41m03s343.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h41m38s182.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h41m47s521.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h42m27s162.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h42m49s953.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h43m03s209.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h43m09s944.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h43m37s467.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h44m01s750.jpg|Snafu's heart is touched, and reforms ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h18m00s403.jpg|Snafu with Sparky ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h44m40s230.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h44m52s671.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h45m11s448.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h52m55s390.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h45m39s423.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h53m14s089.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h45m55s519.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h56m29s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m08s119.png Stitch! ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-56.jpg Miscellaneous Panes25.jpg Stitch Now - Snafu.jpg|Snafu in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *Snafu is named after the acronym SNAFU ('S'ituation 'N'ormal 'A'll Fouled 'U'p). *Snafu is one of the few experiments to not be given a specific purpose, as a new place to reside and use his abilities for good rather than bad. It is likely, due to his expertise with mechanics, that he might be best suited for combat demolitions and undercover sabotage. *Snafu's pod color is purple. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Snafu as: "Experiment 120. Primary function: Discombobulates enemy plans." *Snafu is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males